


The Fear of Falling Apart

by weirdpsychofanpersontbh



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Adoption, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdpsychofanpersontbh/pseuds/weirdpsychofanpersontbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn is the survivor of a car accident that killed her parents. She is sent to live with an uncle she has never met.<br/>What happens when that uncle turns out to be Brendon Urie?<br/>I'm shit at summaries okay. Just give it a go, it might be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fear of Falling Apart

We drove in silence as the rain continued to pour outside. I sat in the passenger seat with my headphones in, making it perfectly clear that I wasn’t in the mood to talk. Thankfully, Louise was one of the less annoying ones; she didn’t try to force conversation like the others did and her presence, I reluctantly admit, was more comforting than annoying.  
The journey was to my uncle’s house. Sounds pretty normal, right? Well, that’s definitely not the case. This was an uncle who I’d never met and who from this day I would be living with. After my parents died, he was the only relative I had that stepped forward to take me in. I couldn’t deny it; I was really nervous. All I knew was his name; Brendon.  
Louise asked me if I wanted to stop for food. We’d been driving for 3 hours now and had another 2 to go. Despite me knowing deep down that I should eat something I couldn’t face it right now. We carried on so that we could just get to Brendon’s house as quickly as possible.  
\--  
As we drove up the long driveway towards the house, I looked around in awe and surprise. The land around the house looked well-kept and very beautiful and the house itself was simply stunning. It wasn’t exactly massive and fancy, like the security gate at the bottom of the driveway would suggest but it was still much bigger than an ordinary house and had the perfect mix of modern and traditional design. I started wondering what my uncle did to be able to afford a house like this. Little did I know, the answer to my question would become clear very soon.

As we pulled up, the front door opened to reveal the man I would be living with. He practically jumped down the steps towards the car as though this was the happiest day of his life. It was then that I momentarily freaked the fuck out because oh my god how could this be real. Taking my silence and the look of panic on my face, Louise proceeded to get out and greet my uncle in an effort to show that there was nothing to worry about. Of course, she didn’t realise why I was freaking out.  
Soon enough I was able to convince myself to just get out of the car and act normal. He was my uncle, right? There was obviously nothing to be worried about. Just act normal, I told myself.  
As I got out, he got closer and started to introduce himself, but he never got the chance.  
“You’re Brendon Urie,” I blurted out before I could stop myself. He laughed at this and pulled me into a one armed hug. He did so by approaching me slowly, allowing me time to realise what he was going to do and giving me a chance to move away, all the while maintaining his energetic behaviour. To anyone else it wouldn’t have been obvious. I liked that. He’d clearly been told a lot about me and my not exactly brilliant mental health. I was glad that he still made the effort to treat me as he would anyone else while still considering my fragile fucking mind. I was fed up of people treating me like I was about to break.  
So I returned the hug as he told me, “I’m glad we don’t need to do all the introductions and shit. It’s nice to meet you Autumn. I’m gonna go ahead and assume that you’re a fan?”  
“Absolutely. This is so fucking weird. How is this even happening right now?” I was slowly getting over my shock and starting to realise how amazing this could potentially be.  
“At least I know my niece has an awesome taste in music,” Brendon replied. “Hey, how about we get all of your things inside. It looks like it’s going to start raining again so let’s get inside as quickly as possible.”  
So soon enough all of my belongings were inside and Louise had been caught up to speed on who Brendon was. I went upstairs to put away all of my things in my bedroom while Louise and Brendon sorted out any final legal things to make him my official guardian.  
It didn’t take long for me to put all of my things away. After my parents died, I threw away a lot of stuff, taking only what I absolutely needed as I wanted a fresh start without constant reminders of what I’d lost.  
Brendon had left the room pretty plain and simple for me and said that we’d go shopping for things soon so that I could make it more my own. This made me feel guilty because he’d already done enough for me by taking me in and I didn’t expect him to spend money on things for me. When I told him this he reminded me that money wasn’t an issue for him, and besides, he wanted to look after me and give me everything I deserved. I tried to ignore the voices in my head telling me that I didn’t deserve anything.  
I lay on my bed feeling very exhausted despite it only being 2pm. I needed some alone time to recuperate and process everything that had happened today. And luckily I was left alone long enough to do that. It didn’t take long before I’d accidentally fallen asleep.


End file.
